caliandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xabre
Name: Xabre (zah-b-ray) Age: N/A Height: 7' 2" Species: Demon Type: Supernatural Sexuality: Bisexual Shoesize: 13 Personality: The second eldest sibling to the royalty of Asmodeus who just as much stoic and even tempered as much as she is unsettling. She possesses and infinitely calm and serine nature virtually unheard of among succubi with a soft speaking voice and far more sensual and delicate mannerisms. She follows an inherent personal belief that the way in which sexual organs are always prominently displayed not only causes her kind to become lazy in their endeavors, seeking only instant gratification but also becomes a weakness in regards to understanding the more intricate nature of sexuality. As such despite using gender identifying terms such as "she" and "her", Xabre utilizes her shapeshifting powers to remain completely genderless totally lacking in any external sexual organs (also because she honestly has a totally androgynous gender identity and see's no point in needing to favor one over the other). She is however like all succubi able to alter her form and manifest both female and male sexual organs as needed. However, few would ever suspect that such a gentle and soft spoken demeanor could possibly conceal the heart of a methodical and calculated master of sexual torment, some would say even excelling the eldest daughter Kasra. For one thing she suffers from a unique condition in which anyone she touches with her bare skin feels as though their body is twice as sensitive than normal; meaning while sexual stimulation is heavenly, tickling is downright unbearable (requiring her to use gloves otherwise). The area of sex magic that Xabre excels in, like herself is subtle yet has more depth and impact that one could ever imagine; that of being able to manipulate subtle aspects of biological functions within the bodies of others including hormones, adrenaline, endorphins, blood flow/heart rate, the ability to mimic the effects of fatigue by temporarily weakening muscles to reduce struggle. Her most impressive example of magic skill is the power to manipulate biological functions to such an intense degree that she can actually change the gender of others just as her kind does (instant rule 63). But her most devious and cruel power of all is by sheer force of will she can actually make it impossible for someone to achieve orgasm, trapping them at the edge of release for as long as she desires; some would say her application of this one power is the source of her cruelest treatment of those at least start off believing they can take whatever she can dish out. But for those she's charged with punishment for deeds done, she may render them like that for days, weeks or even months as they are slowly driven insane with sexual frustration. It should be noted that she's not a sadist at heart in any sense of the word; she's just a dedicated student of the craft, learning all she can and finding she just has a natural talent for this sort of thing. She's not devoid of benevolence either, able to take someone who hates tickling and make it the most enjoyable sensation they will ever know or even make someone orgasmically ticklish leading to endless intense orgasms from even the most gentle of tickling; their whole bodies like one big erogenous zone. What she truly excels in and enjoys more than anything else is what she calls the "lost art" of foreplay, something sex demons tend to take for granted as merely a means to an end as opposed to something to be cherished for its own sake. Fetishes: Going in with her genderless/androgynous nature, Xabre is a full switch on all fronts whether it be tickling, dominant/submissive roles, foot play or really anything else. By manipulating her own hormones she can become forceful with testosterone or more emotional with estrogen. As mentioned earlier she holds a great deal of importance in foreplay and the many ways one can be brought to arousal without stimulating sexual organs directly; those with erogenous feet are of particular interest to her. Going along with the theme of her one "cruelest power", she herself is also incredibly fond of orgasm denial, having reached such a level of discipline that she will abstain from allowing herself to climax for as long as she can stand and then allowing for the most intense flood of ecstasy imaginable. She also sees such an thing as an act of contrition on behalf of her own subjects, willing to endure the same frustration she herself can inflict on others. Development: